Heartstrings
by Antalla
Summary: Set after the death of Naraku and subsequent completion of the jewel; Kagome is forced to begin her own journey. Alone and struggling to survive she learns the harsh realities of the world. Will she grow...or will she wither away as a lost soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Viewer discretion is advised. This will start off as a very dark fiction [death, rape, brutality , this will tell the tale of growth as a person. It will not all be lollipops and butterflies. If you are not interested in such things I suggest you stop reading now. I do not know if I will make this a romance type fiction, but will update at a later date if that is the direction I choose to take.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction is made for entertainment purposes only and I profit in no way, shape or form, from it.**

**Chapter One**

Turning, his warn hand slid across my check in a soft caress.

"I don't want to lost you"

Smacking his hand away I respond icily "I have to go"

Hardening my heart I vowed then and there, that I would never let another do this to me. The pain of waiting so long only to have my heart crushed countless times was just too much to take anymore. Even being around the tachi was just a painful reminder of what I had lost.

Walking away from him, I had no urge to turn back, my determination protecting me from the heartache; if only momentarily.

The wind kicks up, blowing dust and dirt from the road into my face. I never falter. I will not show weakness in front of them anymore.

They may not be my enemy but they are no longer my friends.

Adjusting my backpack I trudge on, each step taking me away from the village, well, and group. The familiar. The road my new friend, my companion into the unknown.

The crying of my –no- their kit reaches my ears. The sound pulls on my heartstrings, but I know that he is no different. He had grown too much over the years and was capable of making his own decisions. I would accept that, even if that meant that I was no longer a part of that future.

The farther I get from them, the lighter I feel. My new beginning is staring me in the face and I might as well meet her head on.

_Reviews welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This will be my last warning for this story. This is a graphic dark fiction. This is not for those who are sensitive in nature and cannot handle dark situations. You have been warned.**

It had been eight weeks since I left the tachi, heading south.

The first few nights had been hell. Noises that seems insignificant in a group are deafening when alone.

I had managed, poorly, to feed myself. Though I feel my body growing weak from the lack of nutrients. The scorching heat of the summer causes my skin to feel as if it's on fire. In hind-sight heading south in the hottest part of summer was a poor decision.

My mouth feels dry, my tongue sticks uncomfortably to the roof of my mouth and my cheeks feel full of cotton. I pull out my water bottle and take a small sip of its meager contents. A bare minimum, but enough to relieve my discomfort momentarily.

As insane as it sounds, I have been hearing sounds; whispers, quiet voices. I cannot understand what they are saying but somehow I know that they are speaking to me. They are loud today, their tone more urgent sounding than before. I try not to linger on these thoughts for long, they only serve as further proof that without my tachi I am nothing but a crazed weak being.

I continue my trek, the road has been unforgiving and my legs shake. I know that I will not be able to continue on much longer. My body trembles with the struggle to keep going.

I can hear something approaching in the distance, the sounds of feet on the road. Maybe whoever it is will feel pity on me and throw some food. I quicken my steps, my hope disgusts me but, I know that I am beyond the point of being too proud to accept it.

Turning around the bend my heart drops. Instinctively I know that these are not good people. Two men sneer are me, their rotting teeth poking out from their lips. The bigger of the pair missing several.

For several seconds we stare at each other. I plead in my mind to the Kamis for help, for anything.

The smaller man is the first to speak "Look what we have here Sina, little missy here must have escaped from Mellis'"

It dawns on me that they are probably assuming that I'm a prostitute. No doubt thanks to my still wearing my school uniform. Why had I never thought to acquire clothes more suited to this era?

The bigger one sneers, encouraged by his companions comment he takes a step closer to me.

My heart skips a beat, I feel the muscles in my body tighten, the adrenaline is pumping, and I can hear my own pulse in my ears. Time stands still for a moment before I turn and bolt. I aim for the woods, hoping that maybe I can loose the two in the foliage. I'm actually surprised at how fast I am able to move, twisting and turning my body as to not catch on any large branches or slow my progress.

I can hear the men lumbering behind me. They sound like bulls.

What will they do if they catch me?

The fear I feel actually forces a choked sob from my throat.

One of them has caught up to me, he manages to place a well aimed hit to my shoulder, enough to throw me off balance and send me face first into a tree. I hear the crunch as the force of the impact no doubt breaks my nose, the gush of blood flowing down my face and into my mouth makes it hard to breathe for a moment. Tears blur my vision and I roll over to try to regain my footing.

A hand digs into my shoulder flinging me backwards; my back collides with the ground knocking the wind out of me. I stretch my hands out, gliding them across the forest floor trying to find something, _anything, _that I could use as a weapon.

I feel the weight of one of them settle across my stomach

"Be still bitch" a hand smacks my face, stunning me momentarily.

I feel his grubby hands trying to tear my shirt, and my struggles renew themselves tenfold.

My right hand lands on a good size rock and I waste no time grabbing it and smashing it into the side of the mans head. He falls off of me in a thud, landing in the dirt. He doesn't move, he is the bigger one. Sina? I think.

I glance around sporadically, I can't see the other one, no sounds give away his position. I look back at the man who tried to ra– no I cannot say it. His intentions were clear as day.

I feel an unnatural anger take hold of me.

How many other girls had this happened to? Was I the first? Or was I the latest in a long line?

I look at the rock in my hand covered in blood from the hit I inflicted on him earlier. I feel as though I'm not in control of my actions anymore. I smash the rock into his head again. Over and over. It only lasts a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I feel the warm blood dripping down my arms, residue from my attack mixing with my own blood. I am out of breath, suddenly aware that the death of one doesn't mean that I am safe. I stand up and take off as though the devil himself were at my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you guys are liking the story so far, please feel free to leave a review and let me know!_

Where could the other one have gone? As unlikely as it is, I hope that he saw his partner and was worried that the same would happen to him.

I keep moving, afraid to stop; as it was just as likely that he turned back to wherever they came from for reinforcements to help him avenge his partner's death.

Knowing that it was no longer safe to travel on the road I decide to head deeper into the forest instead of trying to double back.

I hope that I come across water soon, my throat is burning and I can feel that the blood is starting to dry and cake on my skin. I desperately need to bathe; I can still feel his grimy hands on my chest. My body shudders with disgust and I feel the need to vomit, considering that there is nothing in my stomach all I can feel is acid making its way back up. My already burning throat is now completely on fire.

Why has this happened to me? Did I not do everything I could to help and protect those that I loved? Sacrificed my entire life in my own era to come back and fix my mistake. Why? What had I done that I needed to be punished so? Where the Kamis looking down on me now laughing at what a weakling I had become? Wasn't the Shikon enough to prove that I truly had pure intentions?

Had.

Now all I feel is anger, anger at my current situation, at the Kamis for putting me through this, my Tachi for turning their backs on me and most of all…. Anger at myself for not being able to change things; not being stronger to prevent this all from happening.

One foot in front of the other, I keep trudging along. I no longer feel the sense of urgency as before. Just a numb feeling throughout my entire body, I have been pushed beyond the limits of any human.

Everything starts to slope down; I must be entering a valley.

I gingerly touch my nose. I can feel that it's now sitting at a very awkward angle on my face. I don't have the first clue about resetting it. Leaving it alone for the time being I try to focus more on my surroundings.

Looking up I attempt to gauge the time of day, it seems as though the sun is on its downward slope. Though I can't be for certain at this point.

My body is about to give out completely on me I can feel it. I've been too long without food, or adequate water.

I don't feel like fighting it anymore and I allow myself to collapse. I roll onto my back and stare up into the canopy; the sun is still peeking through a few of its rays warming my face.

My side is burning now, I don't remember getting hurt there but I am so out of it that I can't be sure.

Then I hear them… the whispers. They have a calming effect on me, soothing and comforting. Almost like the times mother would sing to me when I was a child.

I close my eyes and savor these memories. One of the few good things I cling to now. I let my thoughts lull me into a peaceful sleep. Maybe I will die. I know it shouldn't, but the possibility comforts me.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel confused, am I asleep or awake? Have I finally passed into the next realm; the one of death?

Sitting up, I realize that I'm in a meadow covered in wildflowers. I don't recognize the place, maybe I have never been here before or maybe I just can't remember. Standing up, I can't shake the feeling that I am not alone. Instinct tells me that I am being watched; but no one reveals themselves.

I touch my nose, and surprisingly I feel no pain. It no longer sat at an awkward angle either. What the hell was going on here?

I turn in a complete circle, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was in meadow with me.

"Hello?" I whisper, afraid of what might be watching.

"Guardian of the Shikon no Tama"

My eyes widen noticeably, that voice is the same one that I have been hearing for weeks now. Whoever it is, is here with me now.

"What do you want with me!" The frustration in my voice was more than noticeable.

A dainty bout of laughter was the response.

"You feel as though you have been forsaken young one… I can tell you that we have not forgotten you."

"Who are you?" My confusion is growing by the minute.

"We cannot control what our children do, but we can guide you. Help you triumph over the evil that walks these lands now."

"What are you talking about! There is nothing that I can DO! My own PACK has left me and I am nothing against Naraku!" Angry tears have started to streak down my face at having to admit that. Knowing it is one thing, but saying the words somehow make it permanent.

"We will bestow upon you the power you need."

"I cannot do it on my own" I drop back to the ground, cradling my head in my arms.

"You will not be alone" The voice seems much closer than before, raising my head I have to squint my eyes to not be blinded by the brightness that seems to be radiating off the skin of the person that has appeared in front of me.

"Who are you?" I feel as though I should already know the answer to that question though.

The figure only smiles in response.

"You will face many changes in the coming day. They will not all be pleasant, but you must accept them. They will be who you are for forever more."

"What kind of changes?"

"You shall see, young one"

As soon as she finished her sentence it felt like a void had opened up in the ground and I was sucked away from the bright figure, falling through the earth itself.

_If you guys would like me to continue this story I would love some reviews to let me know what you are thinking about it so far!_


End file.
